But I Do Love You
by zaracatilina
Summary: Matt and Tai have a huge fight right before their Prom! And Tk and Kari, along with some of the help from the digi-gang, have a plan to get them to make up and back together R/R please ^^


****

zara: eh. a new fic. i don't know how many parts it will have. i was going to make this a one-shot fic....but something felt right to make it a couple part fic.

this is slash. if you don't like it, then don't read it. just warning you now. it'll probably be fluffy or sappy later. cuz i'm good like that. lol.

****

disclaimer: nope don't own them. ha....i'd be rich and have a nice car...*goes of and dreams*

and don't forget to review! it'll make me happy ^^

***

They had a fight. Only this fight was not like their other normal petty fights in which the two would make up by the end of the day. 

No.

This one was totally different and much more harsher. 

And it had to have bad timing. For they were one another's date to their Prom. And if they were too busy being mad at each other, neither would go and then in the end, that would be a bigger mistake. 

__

How could things have gotten so out of hand? Tk thought, as he watched his brother strumming his guitar rather glumly. 

__

He and Tai have been together for a long time. And this is their Prom!! I won't the let the two of them ruin this or their relationship. 

"Matt, can't you play something. . .more cheerful?" Tk asked, a little annoyed at the bluesy tunes. "I mean, I don't know what is going on, but I haven't seen you this down in a long time!"

Tk gave his brother the "innocent" look, letting his blue eyes get all big and wide, and curious. And it was better to pretend to not know what happened so he could question his brother. Sure, he already heard the story from Kari, Tai's younger sister and bits from Sora, but that was about it. 

He would much rather hear it from his own brother's mouth and he would get together with Kari, and the two of them would compare notes. If the stories match up, she and Tk would scheme something up to make their brothers apologize to each other and all would be well.

"Nothing's going on, Tk, just. . .let me be," Matt replied softly. He had ignored his brother's look. He knew Tk already knew what happened. He would've been angry but he was too hurt to be really angry. "I've got a song in my head and I need to write it out. . ."

Tk nodded, knowing that if his brother didn't get the song out, it would disappear and he wouldn't have another chance to write it down. Tk found this odd, but it was Matt's thing, he supposed. He shrugged and reached down, squeezing his brother's shoulder.

"You do that, Matt, and you know. . .everything will be fine again," Tk told him quietly. "You and Tai are strong."

Then ignoring the surprised look on his older brother's face he simply left the blonde musician to work on his music. 

* * *

"I don't know, Kari," Tk said into the phone, a half hour later. "Matt is really down. This fight has to be major if they're not talking to either of us. Or anyone else."

Kari frowned. "I wish there was something we could do. I hate it when Tai's like this. And I'm sure you hate it when Matt's like how he is as well." She replied, sighing. "And not to mention everyone else."

"Ugh. Why must they have so many blasted fights?" Tk groaned and flopped down onto the couch. "Prom is two days away and I refuse to not let them go. They have to go."

"I know what you mean." Kari replied. "I'm glad we have the Prom in a way though. . ." She said thoughtfully. 

Tk laughed. "I know what you mean. We're one of the lucky few who get to go. Only because we happen to be on the school committee."

Kari laughed. "Oh yeah. Its a given we have to be there." 

Tk sat up suddenly. "I think I may have an idea, Kari!" He told her. "But give me until tomorrow to work out the details and what not. Then I'll tell you, and we can refine it even better."

"Why can't you tell me now?" Kari asked.

Tk eyed Matt's closed bedroom door. "Because it deals with Matt and his music. . .He said he was going to write a song. . .I'm going to have a sneak at it." He said quietly.

"Ah. Well call me as soon as you can, once you know, alright?" Kari replied, understandably. 

"Gotcha. Later, Kari." Tk quietly hung up the phone and crept silently to his brother's room. He placed an ear on the door and listened to what Matt was singing.

". . ._And I don't like to be the one with the blues, but I do love you, but I do love you, love everything about the way you're loving me. _. ." He was singing and there was a soft melody to it.

Tk grin and knew that the song was about Tai and his love for the wild hair brunette. He also knew that Matt was only running through the song, fixing it up as he went along. 

He shook a fist in the air, confirming his thoughts. As soon as Matt finished refining the song and left it in his room, Tk was going to steal and make a copy of it. And then he would have a copy to take to Prom with him. . .Lucky for him, there was going to be a live band.

He'd give his copy to the band telling them to play it. Then. . .If all went well, Matt would recognize it was it song and tell Tai and the two would realize that they were both wrong and apologize.

__

Oh, this is going to work perfectly! Tk thought triumphantly in his mind as he made his way into the kitchen to fix him and Matt some lunch. _Oh, yes, it was. _

* * *

Matt sighed, as he put his guitar down. He tapped his pen on the paper, trying to come up with a name for the song he just wrote. He reread the lyrics a few times, seeing if something would come to him. 

It did.

He grinned and scribbled on the top of the first shit of music and lyrics, "But I Do Love You". He picked all the sheets up and put them on his dresser, proud of his song.

If only he could sing it to Tai. . . He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't happen, for Tai was angry was at him and he at him, and both were too stubborn that they were both wrong. 

He took one last look at the song and headed out the door, only to bump into Tk. 

"Hey, Tk, sorry about earlier," Matt apologized. "I didn't mean to be so cold and distant with you. . .if I was."

Tk grinned at him. "It's all good. I understand. So, what're you doing now?" He asked.

"Going to go see Sora for a bit. . .I need her advice on something." Matt replied.

Tk pouted a little. "What about my advice?" He sulked.

Matt laughed. "Even though Tai and I aren't talking to one another, we've both agreed to still go to Prom. . .and I need Sora's advice on my tux and how to survive the night."

"Ah. Good point." Tk nodded. He gave his brother a gentle shove, and said, "Get going, Matt, I'll be fine here!"

Matt gave him a skeptical look. "Are you up something, Tk?" He asked.

"Nope, I just want things between Tai and you to be good again. So, go see Sora." Tk answered, somewhat truthfully. "So, go already!"

"Alright, alright! I'm going, I'm going!" Matt laughed and grabbed his jacket and left, leaving Tk to grin and rush to his room. 

Tk found the music and lyric sheets quickly. His eyes light up and he grabbed them and rushed out the door. Grabbing the phone, he dialed Kari's number.

"Hello?" Kari answered.

"Kari, it's me, Tk," Tk told her. "Meet me at the corner store, alright? I have a plan and I'm going to share it with you! I need your help!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few." Kari replied and hung up.

Tk couldn't stop grinning and grabbed his jacket, sure that this plan was bound to work. It had to!

* * *

"Wow, these are beautiful lyrics, Tk," Kari told him as she read the copy he had made. The two were walking slowly back to the apartment. "And he wrote it in a few minutes?"

"Yep." He took the original copy out and studied it. "He does have the talent, that's for damn sure." He shook his head. "I know he'll kill me but once he and Tai work things out when this song comes on. . .I'll be safe and forgotten about."

"For awhile until they talk about how they got together," teased Kari. "Then he'll remember and kill you all over again."

"But it's worth it for they'd be happy. . ." Tk grinned. "C'mon, we better head back so I could put these back where they were and Matt won't know a thing!"

"Ok, that's. . .another good point or the plan will never get into action if you're caught with the lyrics!" Kari giggled as the two of them rushed back to Matt's apartment.

They made it in time; Matt was slowly walking back to the apartment. Tk groaned and said to Kari, "I'm gonna have to run the rest of the way. But c'mon on over anyways. . ." He paused. "Never mind, wait for me because we still have to meet Mimi and Sora at the ice cream parlor."

And before Kari could reply Tk took off running and she watched him beat Matt up the stairs--before his brother could see him. She grinned and shook her head, realizing that she and Tk would do anything for their brothers--and their relationship.

* * *

Sora sighed as she answered the phone. "Hello?" She said softly, hoping it wasn't Tai or Matt-- she was getting tired of being the one in the middle, as if the messenger was a fun role to play.

That and Matt had sulked the whole time he was with her and he was really picky about what tux to wear. 

__

Guys! Sora fumed. _What total morons they can be. . ._

"Hey, Sora, it's me, Meems," Mimi said into the phone. "Look, I know you've had a rough day. . .especially with a sulky Matt, so want to grab an ice cream cone or something?"

Sora smiled. "Thank god, its you, Meems. I was about to slam the phone if it was Matt or Tai." She told her girlfriend. "I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend!"

"That's why you have me, hun!" Mimi teased. "I can't wait til Prom. It's going to be a blast. . .for us, that is." She added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, unless the two idiots want to make it worse for the rest of us!" Sora replied, slipping her shoes on. "But hopefully, they won't."

"They won't. . ." Mimi said, a little bit too slyly.

"Okay, Meems, what do you know?" Sora asked, picking up the tone.

"Well, I ran into Kari and Tk at the corner store. . .I asked them what's up and they outlined a plan that they have." There was a smirk in her tone. "Well, let's just say that. . .Prom is going to be rather interesting!"

"Are you going to make me guess what the plan is or are you going to actually tell me?" Demanded Sora.

"Well. . .I'll let Tk and Kari share it. That's why I asked if you wanted to get an ice cream cone or something. They agreed to let us in and maybe help out a bit." Mimi explained.

"Oh, I'm so in! I'll meet you down there in a few!" Sora replied, grinning. "I so want to know what this plan of theirs is! Innocent, my ass!" She laughed.

"I know. . .They're always coming up with something, those two!" Mimi agreed, remembering a previous conversation she had with Sora about Tk and Kari.

"Alright I'll see you down there; Tk said to give him a few minutes." Mimi told her. "So, I'll see you in a few, love."  


The two hung up and Sora simply rolled her eyes. Yes...indeed Prom was going to be very interesting!

***

so was it bad? *hides* i'm trying! i'm out of....um....practice. it's been awhile!

thanks for reading and don't forget to review! ^^


End file.
